The present invention is generally directed to platforms and structures and, more specifically, construction equipment. More specifically still, the invention is directed toward a trestle mat construction panel which may be customizeably built, moved, and placed below a crane to provide a secure foundation for use of the crane.
Construction machinery, such as cranes and tower cranes, typically move heavy objects and lift them high into the air. Wind and unstable ground conditions can cause crane collapses, which have historically caused serious injuries and property damage. Trestle mats, such as wooden planks, may be used to create a stronger base for the crane, including the crane feet which are often positioned on outriggers. These are most notably used in swampy areas and for construction projects in the oil and gas, highway construction, and electrical infrastructure industries.
Yet construction mats are often either too unstable to provide a suitable foundation for all construction projects, or are too heavy to be easily moved and rearranged as needed.
It may be advantageous to provide a trestle mat which combines open space within a core with a heavy and firm exterior to provide a strong but suitably portable construction mat. It may be further advantageous to provide a construction mat which can be linked with other mats to provide a large platform which can be moved and assembled as needed. It may be further advantageous to provide a trestle construction mat which can be assembled on site, and may provide for easier movement of the trestle construction mat.